wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 13
Pan Zagłoba wiedział doskonale, że mały rycerz miał się więcej ku Krzysi niż ku Baśce, ale właśnie dlatego postanowił Krzysię usunąć. Znając na wskroś Wołodyjowskiego był przekonany, że ten, byle nie miał wyboru, zwróci się niechybnie ku Basi, w której sam stary szlachcic tak się zaślepił, iż w głowie nie chciało mu się pomieścić, jak ktokolwiek mógł inną nad nią przekładać. Rozumował też sobie, że nie może oddać Wołodyjowskiemu większej przysługi nad zaswatanie mu swego hajduczka, i rozpływał się na myśl o tym stadle. Na Wołodyjowskiego był zły, na Krzysię także; wolałby wprawdzie, żeby pan Michał ożenił się z Krzysią niż z nikim, ale postanowił uczynić wszystko, żeby się ożenił z hajduczkiem. I właśnie dlatego, że wiadomy mu był pociąg małego rycerza do Drohojowskiej, postanowił co prędzej Ketlingową z niej uczynić. Jednakże odpowiedź, jaką w kilkanaście dni później odebrał od Skrzetuskiego, zachwiała go nieco w postanowieniu. Skrzetuski radził mu w nic się nie wdawać, obawiał się bowiem, że w przeciwnym razie snadnie wielkie niesnaski między przyjaciółmi wyniknąć mogą. Tego i pan Zagłoba sobie nie życzył, więc oto ozwały się w nim pewne wyrzuty, które uspokajał następującym rozumowaniem : — Gdyby to już sobie Michał z Krzysią obiecali i gdybym wówczas Ketlinga między nich jako klin wbijał, to nie mówię! Salomon powiada : „Nie wścibiaj nosa do cudzego trzosa" — i ma rację. Ale życzyć każdemu wolno. Zresztą właściwie biorąc, cóż to ja takiego uczyniłem? Niech mi kto powie, co? To rzekłszy pan Zagłoba wziął się w boki i wysunąwszy wargę począł spoglądać wyzywająco na ściany swojej izby, jakby od nich spodziewał się zarzutów, ale że ściany nie odrzekły nic, więc sam mówił dalej: — Powiedziałem Ketlingowi, że hajduczka przeznaczam dla Michała. Albo to mi nie wolno? Może nieprawda? Jeśli Michałowi kogo innego życzę, to niech mnie pedogra ukąsi!... Ściany przyznały zupełnym milczeniem słuszność panu Zagłobie. On zaś ciągnął: — Powiedziałem hajduczkowi, że Ketling przez Drohojowską ustrzelon, może nieprawda? Zali sam się nie przyznał, zali nie wzdychał siedząc przy piecu, aż popiół wylatywał na izbę? A com widział, tom i innym powiedział. Skrzetuski jest realista, ale też i moim dowcipem za psami nikt nie ciskał. Sam wiem, co można powiedzieć, a o czym lepiej zamilczeć.:. Hm! pisze, żeby się w nic nie wdawać! Może i to być. Tak dalece nie będę się w nic wdawał, że jak kiedy zostaniem samotrzeć z Krzysią i Ketlingiem w izbie, to sobie pójdę, a ich samych ostawię. Niech sobie radzą beze mnie. Ba, myślę, że i poradzą. Nie trzeba im żadnej pomocy, bo już i tak prze ich jedno ku drugiemu, że im oczy bieleją. A w dodatku idzie wiosna,w której to porze nie tylko słońce, ale i żądze zaczynają mocniej przypiekać... Dobrze! zaniecham, jeno obaczym, co z tego wyniknie... Jakoż wynik miał wkrótce nastąpić. Na czas Wielkiego Tygodnia całe towarzystwo z Ketlingowego dworu przeniosło się do Warszawy i stanęło w gospodzie przy ulicy Długiej, aby być w pobliżu kościołów i nabożeństwa zażyć do woli, a zarazem nasycić oczy świątecznym gwarem miejskim. Ketling i tu czynił honory gospodarskie, bo choć cudzoziemiec z pochodzenia, najlepiej znał stolicę i wszędy miał pełno znajomych, przez których wszystko mógł ułatwić. Przesadzał się w uprzejmościach i prawie myśli towarzyszek zgadywał, a zwłaszcza Krzysine. Wszystkie też pokochały go szczerze; pani Makowiecka zaś, uprzedzona już poprzednio przez pana Zagłobę, spoglądała na niego i na Krzysię coraz przychylniejszym okiem i jeśli nic dotąd nie mówiła z dziewczyną, to tylko dlatego, że i on dotąd milczał. Ale zdawało się zacnej „ciotuli" rzeczą i naturalną, i przystojną, że kawaler wysługuje się panience, zwłaszcza że to był kawaler prawdziwie świetny, którego na każdym kroku spotykały oznaki szacunku i przyjaźni nie tylko od niższych, ale od wyższych, tak wszystkich umiał sobie zjednać swoją istotnie cudną urodą, obyczajami, powagą, hojnością, słodyczą w czasie pokoju, męstwem w czasie wojny. „Będzie, co Bóg da i mój mąż postanowi — myślała sobie pani stolnikowa — ale nie będę im przeszkadzała." Dzięki temu postanowieniu Ketling częściej teraz przestawał z Krzysią i dłużej z nią przebywał niż we własnym domu. Zresztą całe towarzystwo chodziło ciągle razem. Zagłoba podawał zwykle ramię samej stolnikowej, Ketling Krzysi, a Basia, jako najmłodsza, biegła luzem, to zapędzając się nadto naprzód, to zatrzymując się przed bazarami dla pogapienia się na towary i różne zamorskie dziwa, których nigdy dotąd nie widziała. Krzysia oswoiła się z wolna z Ketlingiem i gdy teraz wspierała się na jego ramieniu, gdy słuchała jego rozmowy lub patrzyła w jego szlachetną twarz, serce nie tłukło się już z dawnym niepokojem w jej piersi, nie odchodziła od niej przytomność, nie ogarniała jej konfuzja, ale niezmierna i upajająca słodycz. Byli ciągle ze sobą: klękali obok siebie w kościołach, głosy ich mieszały się w modlitwie i śpiewach pobożnych. Ketling znał dobrze stan swego serca; Krzysia bądź z braku odwagi, bądź dlatego, że sama siebie chciała oszukać, nie powiedziała sobie: „kocham go" — ale pokochali się bardzo mocno. Że zaś obok tego zawiązała się między nimi wielka przyjaźń, że poza miłością jeszcze się lubili niezmiernie, a o samej miłości nic dotąd sobie nie rzekli, przeto czas im schodził jak sen i pogoda była nad nimi. Wkrótce miały ją dla Krzysi przesłonić chmury wyrzutów, ale obecnie była pora spoczynku. Właśnie przez zbliżenie się do Ketlinga, przez oswojenie się z nim, przez ową przyjaźń, jaka razem z miłością między nimi zakwitła, skończyły się Krzysine niepokoje, wrażenia nie były tak gwałtowne, uciszyły się rozterki krwi i wyobraźni. Oto byli siebie blisko, było im przy sobie dobrze i Krzysia, oddawszy się całą duszą tej wdzięcznej obecności, nie chciała myśleć o tym, że ona skończy się kiedykolwiek i że do rozproszenia ułudy potrzeba tylko jednego słowa Ketlinga: „Kocham!" Słowo to zostało wkrótce wymówione. Raz, gdy stolnikowa z Basią były u chorej krewnej, namówił Ketling Krzysię i pana Zagłobę do zwiedzenia zamku królewskiego, którego Krzysia nie znała dotąd, a o którego osobliwościach dziwy opowiadano w całym kraju. Udali się więc we troje. Hojność Ketlingowa otworzyła im wszystkie wejścia i Krzysię witały tak uniżone ukłony odźwiernych, jak gdyby była królową i do własnej wstępowała rezydencji. Ketling, znający doskonale zamek, oprowadzał ją po wspaniałych salach i komnatach. Oglądali teatrum, łaźnie królewskie; zatrzymywali się przed obrazami przedstawiającymi bitwy i zwycięstwa Zygmunta i Władysława, odniesione nad wschodnią dziczą; przeszli na tarasy, z których wzrok ogarniał niezmierną przestrzeń kraju. Krzysia nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, on zaś tłumaczył jej każdą rzecz i przedstawiał, a od czasu do czasu milknął i spoglądając w jej ciemnoniebieskie oczy zdawał się mówić wzrokiem: „Co znaczą te wszystkie cuda wobec ciebie, cudzie! Co znaczą te skarby wobec ciebie, skarbie!" Panna zaś rozumiała tę cichą mowę. Za czym wwiódł ją do jednej z komnat królewskich i stanąwszy przed ukrytymi drzwiami w ścianie, rzekł: — Tędy aż do katedry dojść można. Jest tu długi korytarz, który się kończy ganeczkiem niedaleko wielkiego ołtarza. Z onego ganeczku królestwo mszy zwykle słuchają. — Znam dobrze tę drogę — odpowiedział Zagłoba — bo żem to był z Janem Kazimierzem konfident i Maria Ludowika pasjami mnie kochała, więc często mnie oboje na mszę ze sobą zapraszali, a to żeby się moją kompanią cieszyć i pobożnością budować. — Chcesz waćpanna wstąpić? — pytał Ketling dając znak odźwiernemu, by drzwi otworzył. — Wejdźmy — rzekła Krzysia. — Idźcie sami — ozwał się pan Zagłoba — młodziście i macie dobre nogi, a jam się już dosyć nadreptał. Idźcie, idźcie, ja tu z odźwiernym zostanę. Choćbyście też i po parę pacierzy zmówili, nie będę gniewny na mitręgę, bo sobie przez ten czas wypocznę. Więc weszli. On wziął jej rękę i prowadził długim korytarzem. Ręki tej nie przyciskał do serca; szedł spokojny i skupiony. Boczne okienka rozświecały raz w raz ich postaci, po czym znowu pogrążali się w mroku. Jej nieco serce biło, bo oto pozostali pierwszy raz sam na sam, ale jego spokój i słodycz uspokajały i ją także. Weszli na koniec na ganeczek, umieszczony w prawej ścianie kościelnej, już za stallami, nie opodal wielkiego ołtarza. Więc naprzód klękli i poczęli się modlić. Kościół był cichy i pusty. Dwie świece paliły się przed wielkim ołtarzem, jednak cała ta głębsza część nawy pogrążona była w uroczystym półcieniu. Tylko od szyb tęczowych wchodziły blaski rozmaite i padały na te dwie przecudne twarze pogrążone w modlitwie, spokojne, podobne do twarzy cherubinów. Ketling podniósł się pierwszy i począł szeptać, bo w kościele nie śmiał podnosić głosu : — Patrz pani na one aksamitne oparcia: są na nich ślady, gdzie wspierały się głowy obojga królestwa. Królowa siadała z tej strony, bliżej ołtarza. Odpocznij pani na jej miejscu... — Zali prawda, że ona całe życie była nieszczęśliwa? — szepnęła siadając Krzysia. — Historię jej słyszałem jeszcze dzieckiem, bo opowiadano ją po wszystkich rycerskich zamkach. Być może, że była nieszczęśliwa, gdyż nie mogła zaślubić tego, którego pokochało jej serce. Krzysia oparła głowę o to samo miejsce, na którym było wgłębienie wytłoczone przez głowę Marii Ludwiki, i przymknęła oczy; jakieś bolesne uczucie ścisnęło jej pierś; jakiś chłód wionął nagle z pustej nawy i zmroził ten spokój, który przed chwilą jeszcze przepełniał całą jej istotę. Ketling patrzył na nią w milczeniu; zrobiła się cisza prawdziwie kościelna. Po czym obsunął się z wolna do nóg Krzysinych i tak mówić począł głosem wzruszonym, lecz spokojnym — Nie grzech to, że w świętym miejscu przed tobą klękam, bo gdzież, jeśli nie do kościoła, czysta miłość po błogosławieństwo przychodzi. Miłuję cię więcej niż zdrowie, miłuję cię nad wszelkie dobro ziemskie, miłuję cię duszą, miłuję cię sercem i tu, wobec tego ołtarza, miłość ci moją wyznawam!... Twarz Krzysi pobielała jak płótno. Wsparta głową na aksamicie poręczy nie uczyniła nieszczęsna panna żadnego ruchu, on zaś mówił dalej: — Więc nogi twoje obejmuję i o wyrok cię błagam : mamli odejść z radością niebiańską czy też z żalem nieznośnym, którego zgoła przeżyć nie zdołam?... Tu chwilę czekał odpowiedzi, lecz gdy jej nie było, skłonił głowę tak, że prawie dotykała stóp Krzysinych, i wzruszenie widocznie opanowywało go coraz większe, bo głos mu drgał, jak gdyby piersiom jego brakło oddechu. — W ręce twoje oddaję szczęście i życie moje. Zmiłowania wyglądam, bo mi ciężko okrutnie... — Módlmy się o boskie miłosierdzie! -zawołała nagle Krzysia obsuwając się na kolana. Ketling nie zrozumiał, ale nie śmiał się tej intencji sprzeciwić, więc pełen oczekiwania, niepokoju, klęknął przy niej i znów się poczęli modlić. W pustym kościele słychać było chwilami podnoszące się głosy, którym echo nadawało dźwięki dziwne i żałobne. — Boże, bądź miłościw! — ozwała się Krzysia. — Boże, bądź miłościw! — powtórzył Ketling. — Zmiłuj się nad nami! — Zmiłuj się nad nami! Dalej modliła się już cicho, ale widział Ketling, że płacz wstrząsa całą jej postacią. Długo nie mogła się uspokoić, potem uspokoiwszy się, długo jeszcze klęczała bez ruchu wreszcie podniosła się i rzekła: — Pójdźmy... Wyszli znów na ów długi korytarzyk. Ketling spodziewał się, że w drodze otrzyma od niej jakowąś odpowiedź, i patrzył w jej oczy, ale na próżno. Szła śpiesznie, jakby pragnąc co prędzej znaleźć się w komnacie, w której czekał na nich pan Zagłoba. Więc gdy już drzwi były o kilkanaście kroków, rycerz uchwycił za kraj jej sukni. — Panno Krystyno! — rzekł — na wszystko, coć święte... Wówczas Krzysia odwróciła się i chwyciwszy tak szybko jego dłoń, że nie miał czasu postawić najmniejszego oporu, przycisnęła ją w mgnieniu oka do ust. — Miłuję cię z całej duszy, ale nigdy nie będę twoją! — rzekła. I nim zdumiony Ketling zdołał wymówić słowo, dodała jeszcze: — Zapomnij o wszystkim, co było!... Po chwili znaleźli się oboje w komnacie. Odźwierny spał w jednym krześle, a pan Zagłoba w drugim. Jednak wejście młodych zbudziło ich. Zagłoba otworzył oko i począł nim mrugać na wpół przytomnie. Z wolna jednak wróciła mu pamięć czasu i osób. — Ha! to wy! — rzekł obciągając pas ku dołowi. — Œniło mi się, że nowy elekt stanął, ale to był Piast. Byliście na ganeczku? — Tak jest. — A dusza Marii Ludowiki nie ukazała się wam przypadkiem? — Owszem! — odrzekła głucho Krzysia. Pan Wołodyjowski 13